Sprayed O
Sprayed O is the 2nd Episode of Odd Squad Season 3. It features Dr.O, Olfan, Ms.O and Oriole. Script Ms. O: Oh, hey, Olfan and Oriole. Agent Olfan: MS.O?!?!? Agent Oriole: What are you doing here? Ms.O: I don't know. I wanted to appear at the start of the show. Agent Oriole: What show? (Looks into camera) Oh, hi. What are you doing here, sir? Agent Olfan: Do I have anything in my teeth? Agent Oriole: You always have something in your teeth, Olfan. Ms. O: Someone wanted our Squad to represent all Squads across North America, so I'm letting these guys film you while you solve cases. Agent Olfan: Really?! That's SO COOL! Agent Oriole: Okay, so, bye. (Oriole drags Olfan, who is still waving madly at the camera, into tube) Shapeshifter pretending to be Ms.O: I'm not Ms.O, YOU ARE! (Laughs evily, alternate perspective reveals that she has transformed cameraman into another Ms. O) (At HQ) Ms.O Agent Olfan, Agent Oriole! IN MY OFFICE NOW. Both: Yes, Ms.O. Agent Oriole: Wait, wasn't Ms. O in the park when we were there ten minutes ago? Agent Olfan: Don't worry about it, Birdie. Agent Oriole: Never mind. (they have reached Ms. O's office) What's the problem, ma'am? Ms.O: Nothing. Also look at my new plant! (Gets sprayed) Well, I know it's safe. It's not that other plant. Agent Oriole: Well, we'll be off, Ms.O. (Ms.O gets sprayed again) Ms.O: What is wrong with this thing? Agent Olfan: Wait a sec. Isn't that the Puffer Plant? Dr.O: (Appears mysteriously) Correct, it is. The Mist Plant is very dangerous. Agent Olfan: (screams) Wait, you said I was right. But I said Puffer Plant. Dr.O: Okay then. YOU'RE WRONG. Agent Olfan: (sighs) Still NEVER NEVER NEVER wrong. Agent Oriole: Uhh Olfan, you have this tendency to think with your mouth, so I'll agree with Dr. O. Agent Olfan: OKAY. BUT IN THE FUTURE I WON'T. Agent Oriole: (sighs) So, Dr.O, what's so dangerous about the Mist Plant? Dr.O: EVERYTHING. If this plant sprays Ms.O three times than she will turn into a goat. (Ms.O gets sprayed again) Ms.O: Baaaaah.... Agent Olfan: AHHHH! Dr.O: Well this is baaaad. Agent Oriole: So, what do we do? Dr.O: Go got the Straight Shot Bottle. Agent Olfan: Who, us?! NO. You go get it. Dr.O: No. I'm a doctor. Agent Olfan: (with rage) STOP SAYING THAT. Agent Oriole: Olfan! Dr.O: He's right, I'll get it. (In the forest) Dr.O: OH MY GOSH. THIS PLACE IS FULL OF Mist Plants. Agent Olfan: (through phone) Call Ms.O's ol' pa'tner. Dr.O: Who's that. Agent Olfan: (through phone) O'Donahue.... Dr.O: Got it. Agent Olfan: NOW GO! Agent Oriole: Olfan, you are not a Mr. O. Yet. Agent Olfan: Grrrr.... THAT DOCTOR EXCUSE.... (At O'Donahue's place) Dr.O: O'Donahue, Ms.O has been turned to a goat. O'Donahue: WHAAAAA...... I'll HAVE TO HELP! Dr.O: Good. (Back in the forest) O'Donahue: Plant-Removamovamovanator. Dr.O: Too long. Just call it Plant-take-awayinator. (At HQ) Agent Olfan: (Raging about Dr.O) I'm a doctor! OH I'm a doctor! SO WHAT. Agent Oriole: Olfan , you should go in the freezer for a while. You need to chill a pill and take it. (Olfan goes in) Agent Olfan: (Shivering) T..t..Too COLD! Agent Oriole: You're right, partner. This freezer is as close to absolute zero as it gets. I'll knock the temperature up a few Kelvins. (She goes to the thermostat) Agent Oriole: Let's see, the temperature should be zero degrees Fahrenheit. That's about 255 Kelvins. (twirls thermostat) You warmer? (Olfan, still shivering, nods) (Back in the forest) Dr.O: There it is! O'Donahue: The Straight Shot Bottle. Dr.O: There are five! Only one is good! O'Donahue: Look here's a clue. (Reads) Whichever bottle holds 2 Litres and is 17 centimeters long is the good one. Dr.O: Do I have a ruler? O'Donahue: How would I know? Dr.O: It's right here. (A little later) O'Donahue: This one! It's 2 Litres and 17 centimeteres! Dr.O: YES! I'm a doctor. O'Donahue: So? Dr.O: Nothing. (Back at HQ) Dr.O: We got it. Agent Olfan: Now what? Agent Oriole: Spray it at her! Dr.O: 3 Sprays only. (Ms.O's office) Agent Oriole: Okay. Three Sprays (Sprays) 1..2...3. Done. Ms.O, turned to a horse: Neeeiiggghh! Agent Oriole: DR.O! Ms.O is now a horse! Dr.O: How many sprays? Agent Oriole: Three. Agent Olfan: Aaaannnd THREE! Dr.O and Agent Oriole: Seriously Olfan? (End credits) Category:Fan Episodes